1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to purpose driven computing and lifestyle-adapted communications solutions, and in particular, to photo completion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Families are frequently located far away from one another, including their aging loved ones. Technology, including personal computers and the Internet, are natural mechanism used by younger members of the family to stay in touch. However, the older a person is, the less likely they are able or interested in owning and using a personal computer, the Internet or email.
The mismatch in the rate of technology adoption between younger and older cohorts of the population makes it increasingly difficult for families to cultivate and sustain the level of communication with their elders that is required to help the elders avoid loneliness and isolation.
Existing mechanisms for connecting non-computer users into the electronic life of their friends and families, such as MSN® TV (formerly WebTV) and EarthLink MailStation™, are plagued with problems that lead to non-acquisition, abandonment or ineffective use of the system chosen. Consequently, alternatives to complicated personal computers and pseudo computers for elders and similarly situated people are needed to provide them with means of communicating via email.
Similarly, camera phones and digital cameras are approaching ubiquity with all demographics except the elderly. Transmission, downloading and printing digital photos taken with these and other hand held devices is complicated and requires several post-photo steps and typically pre-photo configuration steps, as well. As a result, many digital photos remain in digital form on flash memory sticks and are not widely shared with friends and family.